the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Encell / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. 69180406697bcc115c9d84c06b4cec6d.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Poppy Clarke" on "House of Anubis" Season 2. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 151bc0ec7d3e11e290a322000a9f1438_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Chilling at home #me #today #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/305080104860647424 BF0m51ECcAA5Gab.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell" on March 20th: "This weeks going so slowly! Got some news though!:D tweeting about it tomorrow when i have the details hehee XxXx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314450323915829248 A4iQJ-HCcAECsxI.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "My 15th with @holliebeesteel :') #agesago #bestfriend #girls #nandos".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314830242583834625 5763ec56926311e290a322000a9f1438_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "#spotlight #girl #me". P.S. It's her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314831527508840448 66058752932011e2984522000a1f8ad9_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "WICKED aaaa:') zoe_harrison_98 #soexcited #bestfriend #wicked #london #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/315172095434842112 4616461093ee11e288bf22000a9f13cb_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Bored! #me #girl #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/315543063483265025 fbdf5c489d6211e2bb0f22000a1fbc94_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "#me #selfie #intacollage #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/319903784333611008 45104a5ea20d11e29b9b22000a1f96c5_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Shopping day with sofia_budgen #bestfriend #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/322055206290464768 4b597be6af3811e2a94522000a1fbc56_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "zoe_harrison_98 �� #bestfriend #cute #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328128106823028736 c5707e4eaf1e11e2943422000a9f3095_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "In the field with dolly�� #puppy #cute #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328081919881388033 6cf133dcd418142b6c793c32d974d7b8.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Poppy Clarke" on "House of Anubis" Season 2. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". BI8ZSJ8CYAA3_fW.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "So cute! Anubis memories with @nathalia73 x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328509097513213952 4e1ed3a6b67411e2a32122000ae90e38_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 18 hours ago: "Sitting in the sun☀ #me #girl #smile".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/331464049466425345 BJ7l07MCQAEThj2.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Eyyyy it's @garyjerry and David :) #everybodyhide #Bumblescratch x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332956119871930368 BJ7mJNuCMAIn8bT.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Director bro #doesnthavetwitter #facebookkindaguy :) loved working with Graham hehee x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332956468443754496 BJ7nNNGCUAAnf6r.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "The brilliant @JohnBarrUK and I :) #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332957636507095040 BJ7nlVLCAAAVLAg.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@biancaharris101 and @RobbieSherman #Bumblescratch x:)".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958050988195841 BJ7oCLsCYAA6B7i.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "The lovely, inspiring @RobbieSherman and I :) #Bumblescratch x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958546658484226 BJ7oXcACcAAqstq.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Bright flash hehee, but its me and the hilarious @harrystoneLDN :')x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958911814594560 BJ7ozsaCEAALMWo.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@pjbtaboo and I :) #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332959397259120640 BJ7sGvVCcAApuox.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Awww hahahaa the gang #Bumblescratch @jamyeoburn @Sophpoult @lydiagrant1 @ZiggieSkyWard @biancaharris101 @DazStreet".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332963022991683584 BJ91sfyCEAEaCg4.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 15 hours ago: "@jamyeoburn and i last night :) #wewilllivetobefree #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333114304750555136 5761c11cba4811e285a622000a1f9e5b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 7 hours ago: "At the Ascot Races with bradleytrevethan #50sstyle #pinkladies #baseballjacket #grease #friends".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333229719522787328 BKAyijgCEAAA4_f.jpg|Tweeted by Frances an hour ago: "Raining on the racecourse! Hehee loved dressing up like i'm in the 50s today! #grease #pinkladies #capripants".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333321941647757312 BKAy3q3CcAA8sO-.jpg|Tweeted by Frances an hour ago: "Brad and i today at the Races :) he was my brother when i was touring with Sound of Music! :) #friends #50sstyle".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333322304396357633 BKU6UgnCAAAgmBK.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on May 15th: "Backstage with @Sophpoult and @lydiagrant1 #Bumblescratch x x x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/334737871330213888 Az8sj7rCIAEldwt.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@GabciiaGabriela yes very well! here's a picture of @Eugene_Simon and I on my first day xxx|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/233954701467590656 BLct749CIAA5yCf.jpg|Tweeted by "Sofia Budgen" 10 hours ago: "Teaching @frances_encell whistle! #jokes #funtimes #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/Sofia_Budgen/status/339790803809476609 BLmCfSyCQAAd6Ms.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on May 31st: "Me in Wagamamas yesterday:) #yum #lunch #me".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/340446720964050945 BLrRwd0CEAAjrjC.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on June 1st: "Miss @Sofia_Budgen already :') #bestfriend #seeyouinsummer x x x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/340815352382492672 BN3xu5nCMAE4llH.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 2 hours ago: "Movie night with the girls�� @zoe_lovato #snuggles #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/350702134037196800 A8aGOY2CQAAZutI.jpg Hoafrances2.jpg Hoafrances.jpg Francescencell.jpg Frances.jpg Frances encell.jpg Frances Encell.png BQGCkv2CQAA5R6B.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 26th: "Got a little tan! Last day in Wales #selfie #me".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/360713012987969537 BPZTTCrCMAAZrjp.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 17th: "Me and my best friend on the last day of year 10! @zoe_lovato xxxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/357564807018328064 BQV6O5ZCYAE5dYa.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 29th: "Guess i've always loved my italian food mmmm:')".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/361829741411590144 b349ce4a035211e3b7fc22000aa821d1_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 11 hours ago: "Wales:) #throwback #holiday #summer #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/366913838290960384 BQmEfV0CMAQdkFb.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on August 1st: "Nice day in town with Caroline. X".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/362966918942044161 BRydeexCIAM-ySQ.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on August 16th: "French food�� loving Paris already,it's so beautiful. Have a nice weekend everyone��xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/368342416513703936 BSOH1RIIUAAhMNs.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Me today :) X".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370288943721639936 164ad91a0b2f11e3971f22000a1f8c25_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 12 hours ago: "Leeds with the bestfriend zoe_harrison_98 #holiday #bestfriend #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370556981788295169 bdd218200c1e11e3940222000a1fbd52_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "At the theatre with my bestfriend zoe_harrison_98 #girls #hairspray #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370970546005344257 BSX3Y7FIUAAqPj_.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 6 hours ago: "HAIRSPRAY @zoe_lovato".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370974552001880065 BTFtMklIcAA3w1R.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on September 1st: "Thankyou @Topshop for my beautiful mint green skater dress, love it:')".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/374200307024400384 77c012b8134111e382d422000a9e516a_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on September 1st: "Today #summer #selfie #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/374261485272567808 BU3arD6CMAA7KW4.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on September 23rd: "Happy Birthday to my beautiful sis @encellje01 hope you had the best day!��X http://phobos.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewSoftware?id=530957474&mt=8 …".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/382201976865304576 c36213762db111e386be22000a9f139c_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 5 hours ago: "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY:') with zoe_harrison_98 #sixteen #bestfriend #sister".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/386454509964496896 BXq8IHLIYAAzAhd.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on October 28th: "Dad x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/394834765016498176 BWD9NB-CMAA2BU2.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on October 8th: "Happy Birthday Daddy Encell! hope you have a fab day @david_encell, love you lots xxxxx :)".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/387587968451362816 BX6cXaZCIAAidX2.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on October 31st: "Me tonight in Dubai ��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/395925743407857664 BYkgRPYCcAAM6yb.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" an hour ago: "new spotlight picture x". P.S. It's also her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/398885522682019840 BZ7jLdsIYAANX2S.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on November 25th: "#bestfriend #party".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/405010802752913408 BaMKzLMIUAA2GoR.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on November 28th: "love them�� #party #friends".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/406180265804193793 BbYHKHZIYAA_zu-.jpg|Tweeted by "@poppyshepherd" 2 hours ago: "Aw love you @frances_encell �� so ugly ahha".|link=https://twitter.com/poppyshepherdx/status/411524286462312448 BbhphzBIYAAXb8p.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 15th: "@Grace__Quigley ��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/412195395490816000 BbjU5yiIgAAQ8Yh.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 15th: "me today�� #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/412313455304404992 da1f7584674c11e39be90ebaa327dffe_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 17th: "bored�� #selfie #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/413020080507981824 77883c1e65bf11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 15th: "Such a nice afternoon at the theatre with bradleytrevethan ����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/412304288644624384 d2306184658111e3aa9012acd609e962_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 15th: "Best friend�� zoe_harrison_98 #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/412193319666872323 Bb4C2TZIMAAXFUf.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 19th: "Cute dinner and starbucks with @encellje01 :') #sister ��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/413771347840741376 Bb4X04fIIAAaQAw.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 19th: "Because look how cute the christmas tree looks:')Xxxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/413794413199228928 BcwPO1mIEAAYPxW.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on December 30th: "LOVE my new guitar☺️������ #christmaspresent".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/417725613169192960 BeNVv8HIcAAb-FI.jpg|Tweeted by "@encellje01" on January 17th: "Little cutie @frances_encell #matilda".|link=https://twitter.com/encellje01/status/424277072341893120 e5ba557a81f111e3b6f312f6ed7cc065_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on January 20th: "bestfriend at Lillibets�� zoe_harrison_98 #girls #party".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/425307806976462848 BgJZR55IMAACLsc.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on February 10th: "Great evening at the recording studio with @CathFrancoise and Martin ������ Xxxxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/433006678456676352 ScPaFrqu.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Poppy Clarke" on "House of Anubis" in season 2. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". fc5c8526941311e3b4c80e7f48f161ad_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on February 12th: "last one i promise hahaa��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/433669990055952385 dd2143c2941311e39bff123acba2e1d1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on February 12th: "smile☺️ #yesterday".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/433669817384841216 AsItSlyCQAAJ4Hq.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on March 5th: "Just found this photo from ages ago,look so young hahahaa:') Miss you @encellje01 �� always there for…".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/441254412624072705 8fd4056aa3c111e3ab2d124a45374a2f_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on March 4th: "What would i do without zoe_harrison_98 :')�� #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/440900310278897664 03d21d36980411e3b92412046755f21a_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on February 18th: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/435704952129093632 59b3bbb4a94411e38d6c129f0cea75bc_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on March 11th: "teddybear costumes for our year 11 picture:')����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/443441656688553985 BioKfWzIMAAiFX0.jpg|Tweeted by "@chloebodur" on March 13th: "head girl yeo @frances_encell".|link=https://twitter.com/chloebodur/status/444179047225229312 Bitj0lWIcAA6418.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" an hour ago: "Eyyyyy it's Paul!".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/444558743431557120 654e762cb76711e399560efcb6fe9398_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on March 30th: "Last night #selfie #girl ����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/450225242179649536 Bk7mbL6IYAEEp51.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on April 11: "Happy #NationalSiblingsDay @encellje01 @jamesencell @EnceOrEnzo love you all ������".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/454554009505136640 918171_1407885859485050_141249588_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "Got blonde highlights didnt i���� #girl #blonde #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/459331124037431296 928534_245225075601564_1991810139_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on May 17th: "felt summery today:')☀️�� #selfie #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/467706477579218944 BpXQ0SPIIAAA2d5.jpg|Tweeted by "@poppyshepherdx" 16 hours ago: "������".|link=https://twitter.com/poppyshepherdx/status/474514933439528960 10424422_254509931408359_1889027653_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on June 4th: "Poppy's famous selfie mirror������ #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/474298565473214465 891365_240541736152837_51761375_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on June 4th: "cutest night with my fave���� @poppylikescake #bestfriend #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/474298537178853377 10401609_309049699245547_1884964482_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on May 23rd: "Cutest time at Hyde Park with everyone today,made me realise how much i'm gonna miss everyone at…".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/469949832078323712 924418_841830199178461_1000720404_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "'best photographer' mr maxlongmuir ��#prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485422163717922817 10522831_239483992928123_2004385954_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "@daisyedh ��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485420247630249985 10499327_740076416034503_475669128_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "fleurhoudijk ��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485416644794019841 10514092_616417868470260_1765449968_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "my jack_butcher �� #bestfriend #prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485411946464686080 891396_1444635432462949_187673171_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "zo and efe�� #bestfriends #prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485411151250227200 10508094_352455291576422_483086904_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "kem❤️ #girls #prom #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485406734899359744 _95o0rd0.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 10467987_727975937263626_1608270733_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on July 5th: "han�� #prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485439511606726656 929143_875994969082136_2072398394_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on July 5th: "piffy��#prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485438812340756480 10533607_529029070530012_1863005115_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on July 5th: "@maddsclark �� #prom".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485424481121206274 926514_651849441571420_2036485566_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on July 5th: "Best friend/prom date❤️ zoe_harrison_98 #prom #girls #bestfriends".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485406557975609344 914740_1540511842844239_1449514396_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on July 5th: "no filter,prom was amazing ahhh����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/485401297127223296 BsLmYFaIcAADjd9.jpg|Tweeted by "@Jarrod_Sammut" 5 hours ago: "Just out with these two lovely ladies catching up on all the gossip... #GirlyTime �� @frances_encell. @encellje01".|link=https://twitter.com/Jarrod_Sammut/status/487205031507398656 10520381_272156956304388_115103515_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/487677010466963456 BcwZT66IAAAfd9b.jpg|Old photo of Frances Encell with her sister Jessica from December 30, 2013 tweeted by "@Jarrod_Sammut". The caption for the picture from Twitter: "Going thru my phone and come across this @frances_encell @encellje01 #trouble #uptonogood ��������❌��".|link=https://twitter.com/Jarrod_Sammut/status/417736695581519872 BV1Q00zIUAAk7-F.jpg|Old photo of Frances Encell with a friend from October 5, 2013 tweeted by "@KemiCT". The caption for the picture from Twitter: "Wishing a happy 16th to the beautiful @frances_encell love you, hope you had a great day �� #hencedacutepic ��".|link=https://twitter.com/KemiCT/status/386554011555749888 pF39tFru.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 1516219_847100371974417_1936190068_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "BBQ today��☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/493821673129656320 10597501_892892214071455_1360050338_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "love this girl so much�� Xx #beach #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/499653918570205184 914453_1444231895858333_1607363015_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" an hour ago: "@pearce_barron ☀️��☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/499648787787558912 914796_821107801263170_752151602_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "nina's beach hut with zo❤️ #girls #beach #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/499625621891211264 1389284_448259671983777_1790512798_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "tb to prom with my sis ❤️ #photobooth #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/500015852511842304 10475131_313265672167429_840463068_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "Xxxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/500008908862152704 10632548_692144907507948_952508814_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "today❤️ #selfie #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/503928085612613632 10654932_333534256824605_824414885_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "'ashers' last night:')���� #girls #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/513371416901996544 10684292_800151770029558_1721761978_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "last night with my fave�� #girls #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/518470909309763584 928287_1544408325774318_1207977058_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "bestfriend at my birthday dinner���� #prawncracker #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/518485528669618176 10727602_1569808856573908_12562484_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 4 hours ago: "#tb miss sylvias so much ❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/519904326756868097 10483448_366911590146762_591619868_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "Bestfriend. Love u zoe_harrison_98 no matter what❤️�� #tb #girls #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/521391675525328896 10474991_1558038667763408_1041898410_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "��❤️ #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/527234077003620353 10731985_659669040812726_600705038_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 5 hours ago: "jacks�� #friends #dinner".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/527219333060378624 10735475_773856739340850_970434578_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 5 hours ago: "jacks with my favourite❤️❤️ #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/527217844061499392 10727416_760953783984357_201029923_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "❤️my boy #selfie #lastnight".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/527590495313489922 10748528_316192015230821_2014477669_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "miss saigon with my favourites���� #bestfriends #london".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/527829189622530048 10735266_1571252616429104_857531662_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "reunited with my girl last night�� pink ladies❤️ #girls #party #halloween".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/528886484363796481 10731796_432346566906633_1986218017_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 5 hours ago: "never fails to make me laugh�� miss u zoe_harrison_98 ❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/529763081464086528 1388889_1508229016098629_1105519284_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "costa with my roomie☕️❤️�� #girls #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/530700517156986880 10809538_1002567329758470_1766171701_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 9 hours ago: "Covent Garden christmas��❤️missed him so much�� #london #christmas".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/538755037468434432 B2T2oEcCIAEgGxR.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on November 13th: "Happy 17th @fleurhoudijk ❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/532821830114230272 10809491_749170951841888_1202624767_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "blonder���� #selfie #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/539051996813475842 10808875_1516295728622009_688315758_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "TIE times with my girl �� #selfie #girls #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/540233032733839360 IZ2-x_Mb.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 10831710_880556321975061_290363656_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "Christmas party���� #lastnight".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/543382818337083392 10860192_728328927235869_1699736_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "tonight�� pre drinks with my girls❤️❤️ #london #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/543874548022902784 10838818_748898301861837_1225899435_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 11 hours ago: "��last night��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/544201827999563776 10860203_1495920194002158_280931934_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "CATS tonight�� #london".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/544572159075835904 19035810953819358190468290853290468570935846.jpg|Tweeted by Frances. "missing @miarosebaker ❤️"|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/546754843709562881 B3pb1WlIIAIkyA3.jpg|Tweeted by "@BradTrevethan" on November 29th: "such a good weekend with my parents and @frances_encell and her parents. ������⭐️".|link=https://twitter.com/BradTrevethan/status/538844105405890560 BzKirAdIEAA2ItU.jpg|Tweeted by "@poppyshepherdx" on October 5th: "Happy 17th birthday to my baby girl @frances_encell I love you so much������ thank you for last night������".|link=https://twitter.com/poppyshepherdx/status/518655767671750656 10832249_1519729664948730_375069130_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "�� #tb ❤️was such a good day☺️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/547840987280990209 10899560_1375206316115668_1815101040_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 7 hours ago: "TIE times w/ my girl��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/549679766098706433 10881758_1516104308663794_427023641_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "Bring on 2015❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/550651982470320128 10899354_953066334705279_2098146339_n.jpg|From Frances Encell's Instagram/Websta and posted a day ago: "gonna miss my roomie���� #daygirl #tb".|link=http://websta.me/p/888405091643521817_312540989 10899431_242717445898896_959385991_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "smileeee✨".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/551122137298513921 10724933_779685225437976_1600542041_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 6 hours ago: "missed her☺️��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/552204047671758850 10903725_1521089064830991_251084137_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "Memphis����❤️ #london #bestfriends".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/553940252826828802 10914218_612486188896496_881243630_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 6 hours ago: "spent saturday w/ this one,such a funny day��❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/557277932847366144 10919476_1614640738755729_1741410687_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 9 hours ago: "last night��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/559388258443227136 10919159_828824500497579_1145578932_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 9 hours ago: "clearly think it's summer☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/559385138405310464 1597963_362484077286453_954035915_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 4 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/560512803669573633 10727771_856602747735479_1600438806_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 2 hours ago: "Dinner party last night����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/569105349166428160 B-XYHsIIIAAbEb9.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "New spotlight #johnclark".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/569098559225778176 924120_1536673559928590_550836043_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/569479072780316672 11015574_896033010418486_2090541391_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "last night in London��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/576830899876159488 11085094_1594071100807435_990907794_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/584053591457058816 929236_1453180648307306_1317676484_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 3 hours ago: "'auntie frankie' ��❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/584432647784509440 11142126_928926593804640_1220153438_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/586223794148216832 11203443_1445340225759823_950207687_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/595341181090983938 11242010_1608007932791314_661263891_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "new specs����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/599559916249022465 11377887_682255618572066_1383768055_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 13 hours ago: "fro-yo catchup����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/604685541049790466 11325277_933588470036977_1602493324_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell": "AS exams are over����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/607181386227851265 11417376_431937426977487_1158820464_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" 8 hours ago: "So good seeing this one yesterday����".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/610169814057943040 11358178_1608693306070893_1254164375_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Frances Encell" on June 20th: "day in southend w/ these��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/612346912268767233 chpVuP9x.jpg|Frances Encell's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 12224078_190884597914677_242176056_n.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on November 9th: "last night��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/663619286997590016 11925726_1481044315538230_334143402_n.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on November 8th: "the ones who mean the �� to me".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/663307791885561856 12357795_154156651610174_1970565871_n.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Minnie��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/673984225926868992 dSe1atW8.jpg|Frances Encell's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 13249893_1043440119065799_1193811202_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell" on May 19th: "dan��".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/733353912456118272 13126700_772405286230130_1786591886_n.jpg|From Frances Encell's Instagram/Websta and posted a week ago: "��".|link=http://websta.me/p/1250213027564714778_312540989 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Frances Encell